A Night With The Dark Knight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya runs into the mysterious hero and learns there's more to him that what the world sees. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Mya. Batman belongs to Warner Brothers and DC Comics.**

* * *

 **A Night With The Dark Knight**

Mya was so tired, but she knew that she had to jog and stay in shape for her upcoming race. She ran a few blocks and tried to stay awake, but she was feeling her adrenaline slowing down. She was only a few blocks away when she heard fighting and screams. She looked around the corner and saw Batman fighting with the Joker. It was a terrible and nasty fight. She could smell the sweat and musk from both of them. The Joker was laughing like a maniac and Batman was throwing punches that were strong enough to knock out a bull. After a few more moments, the Joker was one his last legs. He tried one more desperate attempt and threw a grenade at Batman. He dodged it, but the problem is that it landed right in front of Mya!

"GRENADE!" She screamed and ran for the lake behind her. Batman turned in horror to see her running.

"Ah! Nothing like a civilian being in trouble! Toodles, Batman!" The Joker laughed as he made his escape. Meanwhile Batman ran and pushed Mya into the water. The grenade then blew up everything around them and destroyed a good portion of the park. Batman helped her to the surface, but he noticed that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He then scanned her for injuries and saw that she had a large gash on her leg. "Come with me." He commanded, albeit gently. Mya nodded and limped with the Dark Knight assisting her. Once they got to the car, he put on a gas mask and a sleeping gas filled the car. When he saw that she was asleep, the gas exited through the car ports.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Mya slowly woke up and realized that she was in the batcave. She was about to look around when she turned and saw Batman himself watching her. He wasn't smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Mya, sir."

"You could have been killed. What were you doing out there?" He asked.

"I was just jogging by Batman. I didn't know you were there with the Joker." She said innocently. At that moment, Robin came in and smiled at her.

"Hey! Glad you're ok. I was wondering what was taking Batman so long," he smiled.

"I'm afraid it was me. I guess I've caused enough trouble," she said, feeling like she was a burden.

"You need rest. You need to remain here until you are healed." Batman said, quickly getting up and sitting her back down. She avoided eye contact.

"Batman. I know that I'm in your way. I just want to get home." She said quietly. Robin's eyes sadden and Batman shifted uncomfortably. He made her feel like she was a terrible burden. Before he could say anything, she got up and tried to walk out. Robin then jumped in her way.

"Hold on there! You're not ready to go!" He said as he tried to block her way. At that moment, she felt Batman gently grab her waist and throw her over his shoulder.

"HEY! BATMAN! PUT ME DOWN!" She said. He then sat her down, but in the same chair. Robin then ran over and tossed a rope that held her to the chair, albeit gently.

"HEY! ROBIN! COME BACK HERE! UNTIE ME!" She pleaded. But he just chuckled and began to walk away.

"Nope. You need rest lady." He smirked. Mya pouted and then struggled with the ropes. She then turned to Batman.

"You can't just leave me like this!"

"I'll release you if you stay put." He said, slightly smiling. Mya smiled back.

"Alright I promise." When he cut her loose, she then called Robin's name. When he came back down, Mya pounced and began to tickle the boy wonder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALLLLLADY STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"This is for tying me up you little troublemaker!" She giggled as she blew raspberries in his neck. Batman chuckled in amusement and then chuckled as Robin turned the tables and straddled Mya's lower back.

"Hey, Batman! Come and help me!" He called.

"I don't think so…," he said as he began to walk away.

"What's wrong, Batman…don't you believe in fun?" Mya smiled as she looked over her shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and then turned around. Robin's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, great…now you've done it!" He chuckled nervously. At that moment, Batman was on both Mya and Robin in a flash. They couldn't believe that the Dark Knight was that good at tickling.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Robin screamed.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SOHOHOHOHOHHOHORRRY! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!" Mya laughed. Finally, Batman stopped, smiling at both of them with a small grin as he helped them both up.

"Alright, you two. Mya, you need rest. Robin…it's time for patrol." He said softly. Robin nodded, but gave Mya a gentle tickle before running out. She then turned to Batman.

"Thank you for saving me Batman. And I didn't know that the Dark Knight had a sense of humor," she teased lightly. He cocked a curious brow through his mask.

"There is much about me that you don't know," he smiled mysteriously. Mya gasped in shock, but laughed as she followed her new friend deeper into his cave.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I love Batman too! He's one of my favorites! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
